Through the Mirror
by Inuyashalov5
Summary: Ellie Pallet has been moving schools every year because of her father's work. She now has to go to to Canterlot High, but she stumbles through a magic portal where it closes behind her. She meets Princess Twilight and in order to return to her world, she has to make friends in a new land. Adventures lead to a new enemy, a sister, a future love and new set of the Elements of Harmony
1. Magic Mirror

Ellie Pallet walked down the street with her backpack on her shoulders and her school schedule in hand. Her ruby-red hair bouncing softly in the wind as she walks, her skin is a pale blue and she has the most violet that you've ever seen. She's wearings purple tank-top, black leather jacket, blue jeans with multi-colored paint splatters on her right leg, and a pair of knee-high black boots.

As she reaches the front of the school she looks upon the white marble horse statue in front of her. She sighs deeply as she glances between the statue and her schedule, "Another school, great" she said sarcastically, "This is the third school in the course of two years. Dad just HAD to get transferred, again. I wonder how long I'll be here…."

She sits down in front of the statue, setting her bag down next to her, she curls up her knees to her chest and her resting her head on her arms.

Her mother died when she was 8, leaving her father to take care of her. Ellie's father works for as a contractor, he got transfered to work in the town of Equestria, causing her and her father to move. Now her father transferred her as well to a new school.

Ellie frowns, "I never have any time to make friends. God, I'm lonely…"

Leaning against the base of the statue, the marble ripples and she falls through the magic portal.

"Ahh!" Ellie screamed as she fell.

Princess Twilight, an alicorn, was on her way to inspect the magic mirror that Princess Cadence entrusted to her from the Crystal Empire after the incident with Sunset Shimmer and the crown. Twilight stopped in her tracks when she saw a bright light appeared inside the room that the mirror was in, she could see the light peck out from cracks around the door. Covering her eyes with her hoof, she shielded herself from the light.

Twilight rushed into the room, the room was a light purple color with three bookcases against the walls, pictures hang from the walls; pictures of her friends and family. Tables lay against one side of the room, test tubes and flasks lay on the surface waiting to be tested by the young princess. The Princess walked over to the mirror that was sitting on the floor across from the tables, she jumps when she finds a strange blue alicorn on the floor in front of the magic mirror; dizzy and confused. This is Ellie, now transformed. Twilight cautiously approached the alicorn, speaking softly, "Hello, are you okay?"

Ellie shook her head to clear her mind before looking up at Twilight. She screams as she shrinks back in fear and shock and runs to behind the mirror. "Ahh! Stay back! What are you?" she yells as she crouches down as she looks up at Twilight.

Twilight slowly walked towards her, trying not to freak her out. "My name is Twilight Sparkle. I'm the princess here. I can help you? Did you come from the mirror?"

Ellie tilts her head to the side in confusion, "I don't know, I was just at Canterlot High a second ago."

"You're from Canterlot High?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. I was just arriving to school when I stopped to sit down in front of the statue at the entrance, I fell through and I landed up here. Wait-HOW are you talking to me?! You look like a pony."

"You're one also."

Ellie sits up as she looks down at her hooves, she opens her mouth to scream, but is stopped by Twilight's hoof against her muzzle. "Don't scream." She looks at Twilight, slightly worried but she nods slowly and the purple alicorn pulls her hoof away.

Twilight reached down to help her up Lifting the pony on her hooves she began to explain. "You went through a portal between two spatial dimensions that are parallel to each other and the mirror connects them.

"Spatial what?"

"Dimensions, the world that has Canterlot High and this world. The mirror acts like a bridge between them." Ellie nods slowly in understanding.

"You're currently in the Land of Equestria." She said with a small smile, leaning back to yell down the hall, "Spike! I need you!"

The patter of footsteps can be heard before a purple dragon ran into the room. He panted and stopped to catch his breath, before speaking, "What...is it... Twilight?"

Twilight's horn began to glow as her magic picked up a roll of paper and a feather pen, she hands it to the baby dragon. "Spike take a note please." She spoke as she began to pace back and forth. "Dear Princess Celestia, There has be-"

"Princess Celestia?" The alicorn started as her face looked confused. "I thought that it was Principal Celestia."

"In your world, yes. Here, she's the Princess that presides over this land." Twilight explained.

Spike, the little dragon, stepped forward and asked, his question directed to the Blue Alicorn, "Who are you?"

Twilight looked at the Alicorn, "Yes, you never mentioned your name."

"I-It's Ellie. Ellie Pallet." Ellie answered noticing the mirror and went over to look at it more closely.

Ellie stepped in front of the mirror and jumped when she saw herself, blue-skinned and four hooves, two wings and a horn on her head. "What am I?"

"You're an alicorn. Which is fascinating because I don't know why you're one though. I thought that a pony had to be turned into an Alicorn." Twilight pointed out.

Ellie looked dumbfounded, "I'm an alicorn? How?"

Twilight began to pace back and forth as she explained, "When you fell into the portal, your Molecular structure changed to be congruent with this universe."

"English, Einstein."

The baby dragon rolled his eyes, "You changed into a pony to fit in with the ponies here."

Ellie nodded her head before looking towards the mirror, "Am I able to go back?"

The Princess shrugs, "I'm not sure, but you could give it a try." she started before turning to Spike. "As I was saying about the letter, Dear Princess Celestia. There has been an incident with the mirror, an Alicorn from Canterlot High was able to get through into Equestria. Her name is Ellie Pallet. It's impertinent that you come here and help with this incident personally. Love your faithful student and follow Princess, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike rolled up the piece of parchment before he blew fire on it sending the letter off with magic. Meanwhile, Ellie stepped closer to the mirror and presses her hoof to the cold glass expecting it to pass through, instead it just rests on the glass. Her expression changes to one of panic. She looked to Twilight and yelled, "It's closed! I can't get through!"

"Closed, how could it close?" Twilight walked over to the mirror and placed her hoof on it. She looked at the mirror carefully before speak, "Could it be that the mirror has a mind of its own and sealed itself away? Maybe it thinks you have a purpose here? And if so, what is that purpose?"

They hear the sound of trumpets, signaling the arrival of Princess Celestia. Twilight motions Ellie and Spike to follow her as she turns to run out of the mirror room and into the larger room which was the throne room. Ellie hid behind the throne with a cloud and rainbow thunderbolt, Rainbow Dash's Throne, on the back top of the chair, she peeked her head out from around the chair to look at Twilight. Spike goes and sits on his throne. Smiling, the purple alicorn princess runs over to her teacher and mentor before giving her a hug.

"I'm glad you called me Twilight, but where is this "alicorn" you spoke of?"

Spike waves to the Princess from where he sat on his own little throne pointing to the back of the throne next to him, "She's over here."

Ellie crouched down so she's almost laying on the floor as Celestia begins to approach her. Celestia stood in front of Ellie, who's has a worried expression and is visibly shaking in fear. Ellie's eyes follow Celestia as she laid down in front of Ellie and spoke softly. "Twilight may have told you about me. I'm Princess Celestia, I rule over Equestria. I would like to welcome you to our world."

Ellie's shaking slowed to a stop as she relaxed. Celestia smiled and continues to speak calmly. "That's better. You don't look scared anymore. I think I know the reason why you're here."

"Which would be?"

"What was the last thing you did before coming through the portal?"

Ellie looked down at the floor, as if she's thinking before looking back up at Celestia, "I said that I don't get to have much time to make friends and...and that I'm lonely..." Ellie rubs her hoof against the cold crystal floor, her eyes focusing on her hoof.

Celestia tilted Ellie's head up with her hoof as she smiled, "The mirror heard your wish to make friends and wanted to help you so it brought you here." She turned her head to Twilight, "And I think that this is the perfect job for the Princess of Friendship."

The purple mare smiled, standing proudly, "I won't let you down Princess."

"I'm sure you won't." Celestia stated as she stands up, helping her up also. She starts to head to the door but stops and looks at Ellie. "Don't forget you have magic inside of you just waiting to come out. It might seem difficult but with friends at your side I'm sure you'll be able to control it."

"I-I'll remember that."

And with that, Celestia left Ponyville and went back to her Castle in Canterlot, leaving Twilight in charge of befriending Ellie and introducing her to new friendships. Even unbeknownst to her is the second set of the Elements of Harmony just waiting to found.

Only when these two sets join forces, they can defeat the evil that is brewing beneath their hooves...


	2. Meeting the Mane Six

Before Celestia left, she told Twilight that she might have luck to help Ellie if she took her to a distant land to the west called, White Mare Lake. She had received a letter earlier from the mayor of the town, saying that they would like to join Equestria. They said that their country has been plagued with hardships; food is not growing, weird weather patterns and the town has been in a deep freeze for weeks. Princess Celestia thought that it would be best if the Elements of Harmony went down there to help the ponies out.

"I guess we'll have to get my friends." Twilight stated to Ellie after Celestia left.

"Where are they?" Ellie asked the princess.

Twilight started walking towards the front exit of the castle as she talked to Ellie, "They're probably at home, so we have to go get them." The blue alicorn just nodded in agreement as Twilight started to flap her wings and take off. "Let's go and get Rainbow dash first."

"Uh, Twilight?"

The princess turned to look at Ellie, "Yeah?"

"I don't know how to fly." Ellie pointed out as she began to poke at the ground with her hoof.

Twilight looked at the mare before landing back down, "Then let's go and get Fluttershy, I'm sure she can help you." She started walking again, going ahead of the blue alicorn, Ellie galloped to catch up to Twilight.

On the way to Fluttershy's, Ellie pondered on a question as she walked next to the purple princess. She smiled before asking right out of the blue, "So am I magical?"

"What?"

"Am I magical, do I have powers like you?"

"I wouldn't say 'powers'. Magic, yes. But you have to learn spells to tap into that magic."

Ellie excitedly starts to jump up and down in pure joy, "Cool! This is so awesome!" She began to run around Twilight, while the purple princess just sighed before smiling and watching Ellie.

They arrived at Fluttershy's cottage a little while after they left the castle. Before knocking, Twilight looked over her shoulder and smiled at Ellie briefly. Fluttershy opened the door slowly before sticking her head out.

"H-hello, Oh. Hello Twilight." she said softly, but squeaks in fear when she saw Ellie.

"Don't be scared Fluttershy. This is Ellie. She came here from Canterlot High. Through the portal." Twilight said as she tried to reassure her as Ellie smiled and waved.

"The other world?" she asked, scared but somewhat curious.

"Yes, and she doesn't know how to fly yet so I was hoping that you'd teach her. Since Rainbow is in Cloudsdale and we can only get to her is by flying. All of the balloons were taken today."

"I don't know Twilight, I've never taught a pony to fly. I've only taught baby birds." Fluttershy stated as she looked at the ground and she started twiddling her hooves, unsure of herself.

"I know you can do it, teaching a pony how to fly is just like teaching birds. Just imagine that Ellie is a baby bird."

The mentioned alicorn tilted her head to the side slightly in confusion, _So, I'm an animal now?_

The shy pegasus slowly opened her door all the way, stepping to the side and motioning them into her home. "I guess I could try." Fluttershy turned to her window and whistled softly calling a few birds to the sil. One bird, a blue jay, tweeted softly to Fluttershy who replied, "Well, Mr. Jay, my friend Ellie would like to learn how to fly. So, I'm kindly asking if you would please show her as an example." The birds looked over at Ellie for a second before shifting their gaze back at Fluttershy and nodding kindly before the birds started tweeting softly.

Fluttershy turns to smile at Ellie, "They say that they'll help teach you."

The blue alicorn smiled gleefully, "Awesome!"

Fluttershy began flapping her wings softly and she looked at Ellie before motioning to the birds, who began to flap their wings and hover next to the yellow pegasus. Ellie looked down at her wings and slowly unfolded them. She looked at Fluttershy as she began to try and flap her wings. She only got a few feet up before falling back down to the ground with a thud.

"Oof!" she sounded as she landed.

"Come on you can do it Ellie!" Twilight cheered as she sat on the couch by the wall.

Ellie sighed but began to push herself up off of the ground. She moved her hooves as to try and gain balance, not used to being in the air she tumbled back down hitting the wood floor once again.

"I'm not sure I'm cut out for this flying stuff." Ellie murmured as she stood up and brushed herself off. "How about you two just go and get Dash, I'll just walk around town. I can see if I meet other people-I mean-ponies in this place." She leaned her head down and frowned.

Fluttershy landed on the ground in front of Ellie, she spoke quietly, "don't worry if you can't fly now, you'll get the hang of it. When Twilight got her wings, she had trouble flying too." Twilight blushed a bit.

The two alicorns looked at eachother, "You mean you didn't have wings before?" Ellie questioned. Twilight shook her head slowly.

"No I didn't, before I was just an unicorn. Princess Celestia turned me into an alicorn, saying it was my destiny. I didn't see how me being a princess does anything. I'm still me. The same goes for flying, just because I have wings doesn't mean I'm good at flying."

Fluttershy raised her hoof, "Um, I have a suggestion… Why don't I ask Mr. Jay to take a letter to Rainbow Dash telling her to meet us at Sugarcube Corner?" She whispered as she twiddled her hooves.

"That's a great idea Fluttershy!" Twilight exclaimed as jumped off the couch and trotted over to a table that had paper. She used her magic to grab a pen, ink and a piece of paper and began writing. She gave the now rolled up paper to Fluttershy, who in turn have it to Mr. Jay before sending off to Rainbow Dash.

"What's Sugarcube Corner?" Ellie exchanged a confused looks with the ponies in front of her.

"Sugarcube Corner is where Pinkie Pie lives. Pinkie Pie is our town's party planner, she maybe a bit random and a bit...uh..eccentric. I think you'll like her." Twilight explained as she started to head towards the exit of Fluttershy's cottage.

As they started to head towards Sugarcube Corner Fluttershy decided to speak up, "Um...Twilight?"

"Yes?" The purple princess answered.

"Why are we getting everypony together?" Fluttershy spoke softly.

"I'll explain when we are altogether. It's easier than have to explaining it several times."

"Okay...Sorry I asked," the yellow pegasus replied as she looked at the ground as she walked.

"There's nothing to apologize for Fluttersh-"

"**TWILIGHT**!"

There was a loud scream, coming from what appeared to be a gingerbread house with a chocolate frosting roof. The three ponies galloped to the house, where suddenly a pink blur dashed out of the front door and tackled Twilight. Ellie jumped to the side as she examined the strange pink pony that was currently hugging Twilight to death.

"Pinkie...Can't...Breathe." Twilight managed to gasp out.

Pinkie steps back away from Twilight with a smile on her face. "Sorry." She turned to Ellie and gasps loudly. She rushed over to Ellie and got right in her face before leaning her forehead against Ellie's, looking her straight in the eyes. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!" The pink pony grabbed Ellie's front hoof and shook it rapidly.

Ellie continued to shake her hook even after Pinkie let go of it, putting her hoof down after she stopped. "Hi. I'm Ellie Pallet."

"I've never see you before, did-you-come-from-the-portal?!"

"How'd you know that?"

Pinkie shrugged and smiled, "Just a hunch." she gasped again, "Do you like to draw and paint?"

Ellie smiled brightly, "I love to draw! Was that just a hunch too?"

Pinkie stepped closer and rubbed her hoof in Ellie's hair, messing up her mane. "It shows on your cutie-mark, silly." She quickly dashed back into her house before dashing out to say something. "I have something for you. STAY RIGHT THERE!" Zip and she's gone.

Ellie looked at Twilight, who shrugged her shoulders. The blue alicorn jumped when Pinkie Pie zipped back out of the house and put a saddle bag on her. She looked down at the bag, which was a pretty cerulean blue and had her cutie-mark on the clip. "Just had it lying around. Open it!" Pinkie exclaimed as she began to jump up and down as she smiled.

Ellie reached back with her hoof and tried to open the bag. She began to struggle with the bag and she frowned before just giving up and staring at the ground. "I can't open it. I don't know how to hold anything with these hooves. I can't even open a flipping bag!" She frowns at Pinkie, who jumps over to Ellie and helps her open the bag. Inside the bag, on one side, there were containers that cupcakes were placed in. On the other side, there were art supplies such as sketch books, pencils, color pencils, and an assortment of paints and oil pastels.

"Oh my gosh, I love it! Thank-you Pinkie Pie!"

"Don't mention it. We're besties now!" Pinkie declared as she hugged Ellie tightly and giggled.

"Okay!" Ellie giggled as she hugged Pinkie back.

"It seems you two are already friends." Twilight interjected with a smile. Unbeknownst to them, Rainbow Dash was sneaking up on them riding on a cloud. The blue pegasus flew behind the cloud and kicked the cloud hard with her hind hooves, launching a lighting bolt at Ellie and Pinkie Pie. When striking the ground it make a loud crack in the air. Fluttershy screamed and hid underneath Twilight, covering her face with her hooves and letting her hair cover her face. Pinkie started laughing as Ellie jumped and yelped. A cackle could be heard from Rainbow Dash as she started to roll around on the cloud.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight yelled as she stomped her hoof, "That wasn't very nice. let alone a good impression on a new comer and future friend."

"You don't have to so bent out of shape Twilight, it's all in good fun. Stop being a party pooper."

The princess looked at Rainbow Dash with a deadpan look as she stepped away from Fluttershy who was still covering her face. "Look at what you did to poor Fluttershy. You scared the bejeezus out of her. That wasn't in good fun to her." Rainbow Dash jumped down from her cloud and reached a hoof out to Fluttershy.

"Sorry I scared you Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash stated before Fluttershy cautiously looked up at Rainbow Dash and took the offered hoof. The blue pegasus walked over to Ellie and asked, "Are you alright?"

Ellie relaxed a bit and looked at Rainbow Dash, "Yeah, I think. But how did you do that?"

"Do what? The lightning?"

"Yeah."

Rainbow Dash looked confused, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am."

Twilight stepped forward, "Rainbow, this is Ellie Pallet. She came here through the portal, she doesn't know about Pegasi." She turns to Ellie, "Here in Equestria, Pegasi control the weather. So, Rainbow Dash here can manipulate clouds for rain, snow and even lightning."

"That sounds awesome." Ellie replies.

Rainbow blows on her front right hoof before rubbing it on her chest. "I know," she stated with pride.

"I guess the only ponies left to get is Applejack and Rarity." Twilight stated as she started walking to the Carousel Boutique, having the four ponies traveling behind the princess.

The five ponies arrive at Carousel Boutique, which was a gorgeous building according to Ellie, who thought that it looked exactly like a carousel. It looked like the one she used to ride on when she was a little kid back in her world. Twilight opened the door with her magic, and stepped inside along with her friends.

The place was quiet, like eerily quiet. The five ponies looked around the shop to try and find her before finally Rainbow Dash yelled, "Rarity? Where are you?"

Rarity stepped out of the back room carrying a recently completed dress with her magic and replied, "Really, must you be so loud Rainbow Dash?" The dress had a purple bodice with lavender colored lace for the trim, the bottom of the dress was rainbow. Each section was a different color, stitched so perfectly that they seemed to blend perfectly into each other, an amethyst was placed on the front of the bodice. Rarity walked straight up to Ellie, "Have we recently acquired another princess to Equestria? Would you mind trying this dress on deary? I need a real body to make sure that'll look good. The manikins can be a bit vague since they're white."

Ellie looked at Rarity and smiled, "Sure, but I might need help putting it o-"

"I can help with that!" Pinkie Pie interjected with glee. Pinkie Pie practically pushed Ellie into the dressing room.

Rarity turned to Twilight, "Seriously Twilight, I thought I told you to let me know if there was any news from Canterlot."

"Rarity, Ellie is not a princess. She came through the portal, from Canterlot High."

"Really darling? Will while she's here, I'm going to make sure to show her my best side."

A voice came from the changing room, "You really don't have to do that Rarity. I think I'm going to be here for a bit." Ellie stepped out of the changing room, wearing the gown. "I'm not special or anything. So you don't have to act differently around me." Pinkie Pie smiles as she exits also, carrying Ellie's newly acquired saddle bag on her back.

Rarity begins to smile as she trots around Ellie, observing the dress in every angle. "It's perfect! The dress certainly matches your complexion and the lavender really brings out your eyes! I knew that I needed a different colored pony to try it on. Thank-you ever so much! As thanks I'm going to give you the dress."

"No, Rarity you don't hav-"

"But I want to deary, that gown is perfect on you. I insist."

"Alright, if you really want to." Ellie replied before turning to Pinkie Pie. "Hey Pinkie, could you help me take this off?"

"Absolutely!" Pinkie said happily as she and Ellie stepped back into the changing room.

Rarity turns once again to Twilight, "Twilight, why'd you bring everypony here? And where's Applejack if you don't mind me asking?"

"We're on our way to get her now. I'll explain once we're all together." Twilight replied as she sees Ellie exit the changing room now with the saddle bag and the dress on her back. Rarity looks over at the dress and uses her magic to neatly fold it and put it in one side of Ellie's saddle bag.

"If you say so. Alright, let's go and get Applejack," the white unicorn states as she clips the bag shut and trots out of the shop, flipping her hair as she exits.

The six ponies walk over to Sweet Apple Acres, which are mostly always abundant with apples. They walked over to the big red barn that was Applejacks house, It was a beautiful cherry red with apple signs on the shingles. Twilight walked up to the door and knocks on it with her hoof. The top section of the two sectioned door swung in and appeared an orange earth pony. "Howdy girls, what brings you here?"

Twilight motions to Ellie to come forward, which she does. "Hey Applejack," Twilight starts, "This is Ellie Pallet, she came here from Canterlot high, from the portal."

Applejack jumps down and swings the bottom door in before walking out. "How do you do, I'm Applejack. It's a pleasure to meet you. This is my farm, me and my family grow apples here in Ponyville." She reaches out her hoof to Ellie to accepts it and they shake hooves.

"Okay Twilight, now can you tell us what is going on? We have Applejack now." Rainbow Dash complained motioning her hooves to Applejack and Ellie.

"Why I gathered you all is because we have a mission from Princess Celestia-"

"SWEET!" Rainbow Dash cut in, "We finally get to kick some butt."

"Rainbow!" Twilight yelled. Rainbow Dash shut up and looked down at the ground, saddened. "As I was saying, Princess Celestia called us and said that we are to report to a town called White Mare Lake. They recently asked to join equestria, but first the princess wants us to help them clear problems that they've had. Such as strange weather patterns and they're crops dying as well as being in a deep freeze. So, we need to leave as soon as possible."

Rarity looked like she going to start to panic, "How will I ever pick which outfit to wear?"

Applejack just rolled her eyes, "You don't need to bring outfits, just go as yourself."

"But Applejack, I _need_ to accessorize." Rarity said as she flipped her mane.

"No you don't, it's not like this is goin' to be one of your fashion shows."

"You never know."

The rest of the ponies sigh at Rarity and Applejack, before Ellie spoke up, "How about we all meet somewhere tomorrow, bright and early, what do you say?"

"Okay, Everypony meet at the train station tomorrow at 8am." Twilight confirmed before continuing, "Ellie you can stay with me tonight at the castle."

"Alright."


	3. Late Night Mishap

**Author's Note: Hey fellow ponies! I've noticed that there has been a lot of traffic for this story. That's good! That makes me happy! So, I'm going to continue the story and hopefully frequently update this story.**

**This'll be a shorter chapter because I wanted to fit in one of the problems that has surfaced.**

* * *

The next morning couldn't come soon enough for Ellie, whom hadn't sleep at all the night before. It wasn't that the beds weren't comfortable, they were quite comfy. It was because that Ellie was homesick. She missed her dad, she even missed a little stuffed bear that she named Fuzz. Nothing in this world was familiar to her, so she couldn't feel safe and at home. She tossed and turned in the bed, before finally just sitting up and sighing. She pushes off the blanket and stands up on her hooves.

Quietly, Ellie walked down the hallway towards to what she thinks is the kitchen. She remember some of the brief tour that Twilight gave her after they returned to the castle. Smiling to herself, she remembered how excited Twilight was when she showed her the library. Twilight was so excited over her love to books.

When Ellie walked into the kitchen, she walked over to the cupboard and cupped her front hooves together and carefully tried to hold the handle of the cupboard before slowly pulling it open. She looked up at the glasses that sit in the cupboard and gave them a determined look, "I can do this." She said to herself as she reached up to get a cup by holding her front hooves together, the same way that she opened the cupboard. Setting the glass down on the counter, she walks over to the sink and turned the faucet on before returning to the glass and carefully holding the glass under the water. She filled it halfway before setting it back on the counter and turning the faucet handle off. She sits on the ground and drinks the water.

After a few moments and carefully putting the glass in the sink, Ellie sat back down on the cold tile of the kitchen. Suddenly she involuntarily twitched and her horn started to glow. She started to move stuff in the kitchen with magic. Ellie quickly stood to her feet and started to panic; One, she didn't know how to stop it. Two, she didn't how she did it in the first place, and Three, she didn't know how to control it. She started to move several things around the room and the objects such as; a bag of flour, utensils, and sugar. Her magic even opened the fridge and started to pull eggs and milk out. Ellie crouched down and covered her head and face with her hooves. Her horn suddenly just stopped glowing and everything dropped to the floor, breaking glass, ripping bags and spilling their contents, utensils crashing against the tile.

The loud noise that Ellie caused in the kitchen woke up Twilight and she ran to the kitchen and saw the destruction. Ellie was sitting in the middle of it, her ears flattened and looked at Twilight was a saddened look. "I didn't mean to," she said, "It just happened. I didn't mean to. I couldn't control it." Ellie started to tear up, and Twilight carefully walked over to Ellie and put a hoof around her before pulling her into a hug.

"It's alright. I'll clean this up," the princess stated in the soft tone, "It seems that your magic is unstable at the moment and it'll take some time to fix that." Twilight then used her magic to start to clean the kitchen, making sure to thorough so no pony would get cut. "Come on," she said softly as she helped Ellie up, "Let's go back to bed, We're going on adventure tomorrow." Twilight took Ellie back to her room before going back to her own room. She pulled out a stroll and pen from her desk that was sitting a few feet away from her bed. She began to write to Princess Luna: "Dear Princess Luna, I don't know if you're aware but a pony came in through the portal and is staying with me. Her name is Ellie Pallet. I wish that you look over her tonight, her magic has been acting up and I want to make sure she's safe. Thank-you. Your fellow princess, Twilight Sparkle"

Twilight snuck into Spike's room and walked up to his bed before gently shaking him. "Spike." She said quietly. The sleeping dragon turned in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Twilight looked around to try to find something that she could wake him up with. She smiled when she found a crystal and she used her magic to pick it up and held it above Spike nose. Spike sniffed it and opened his mouth, Twilight pulled the crystal away just enough to get Spike into a sitting position. "Spike." She called out again.

Spike rubbed his eyes slowly with his hands, "Twilight?" he questioned sleepily as he opened his eyes and looked at the princess. "It's still night, why are you here?"

"Could you send this letter to Princess Luna? I really need her to get this letter."

"Fine." Spike said as he reached out his hand and Twilight placed the letter in his hand. The dragon blew his lime green flame and sent the letter to Princess Luna. He yawned as he said, "It's on its way." He laid back down and Twilight pulled up the covers up to him as she placed the crystal on Spike's night stand. She kissed spike on the forehead before leaving quietly and retreating back to her room to sleep.

* * *

Princess Luna was sitting in front of her fireplace with a little green and black alicorn filly under her wing asleep, when a letter arrived for her. She unrolled the letter and read it, her eyes widen before looking at the sleeping filly next to her. She whispered, "This can not be."


	4. Arriving in White Mare Lake

The seven ponies and Spike gathered the next morning at the train station and boarded the train heading west. Ellie sat next to window near Twilight on one of benches. She looked out the window a bit before turning to Twilight. "Hey, Twilight. Princess Celestia was kinda vague when she said that I need to make friends here. What do you think will happen once I do?"

"I have a feeling that the portal will open again and you can travel freely between this world and your own. But you made friends with us, I don't understand why it hasn't opened yet."

"Would it have to do with the town we're going to?"

"Maybe." Twilight stated as she rubbed the bottom of her chin with her hoof.

Rainbow Dash, who sat directly across from Ellie on the train, was very fidgety. "I really hope we get to defeat a horrible monster."

"Why?" Twilight inquired.

"Because that would be awesome!"

"I guess I have to remind you Rainbow Dash that we're there to help them fix things like the weather and the crops."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know." Rainbow rolled her eyes and decided to look out the window.

Pinkie sat on the floor of the train playing with a red balloon, "I hope it'll be fun!" she said as she rolls around holding onto the balloon to her belly as she does so. A very short time later, Pinkie balanced on her stomach with the balloon under her and the balloon pops, dropping her to the floor. Pinkie pouted, her bottom lip trembled.

Rarity was sitting next to Rainbow Dash and Applejack when she looked at Pinkie and used her magic get a new balloon and gave the salesman a gold coin. She puts the balloon in front of Pinkie, who smiles a jumps up quickly and takes the balloon. She dashed up to Rarity and hugged her, the unicorn smiled.

"You're quite welcome darling." She said, "Just be careful with the balloon this time."

Pinkie put the string of the balloon in her mouth and happily hopped around. Ellie smiled at the pink earth pony, when a thought occurred to her. "What are the Elements of Harmony? I've never heard of them."

Everypony looked at her, "What do you mean you haven't heard of the Elements?"

Ellie just shrugged, "I haven't. What's so special about them?"

"Well, the Elements of Harmony help us protect Equestria from evil/threats." Twilight stated, "And they're a total of six elements; Generosity, Loyalty, Honesty, Laughter, Kindness, and finally magic." She points to each pony as she talks, "Rarity is Generosity, Rainbow Dash is Loyalty, Applejack is Honesty, Pinkie Pie is Laughter, Fluttershy is Kindness, and I'm Magic. The Elements are formed through friendship, the bond that we have made over the years."

"So are the Elements in everyon-everypony?" Ellie asked.

"The Elements are in the Tree of Harmony."

"So they're actual objects?"

"Yes. They're crystals."

Applejack fixed her hat, "Though the Elements aren't with us, our friendship is tougher than nails and twice as sharp."

"How do you use the elements?" Asked Ellie.

Twilight started talking again, "That's kinda hard to explain. It's like a feeling, a strong feeling, a spark you could say."

"So you get magical powers or something? I mean, like more then you already have?"

Pinkie blurted out, "We become rainbow and sparkly! We also get designs on our hooves that match our cutie-mark!" While Pinkie was talking, she accidentally let go of the blue balloon and it drifted to the ceiling. Twilight brought it back down with magic, which Pinkie happily grabbed the string again.

"So, you're like magical girls powered by friendship?" Ellie giggled.

"What are magical girls?" Rainbow Dash questioned as she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's a term from my world. It's where a group of girls get magical powers to protect the world. They transform into fancy outfits and such. They usually have a mascot."

Rainbow Dash started laughing as she pointed at spike, "That's you Spike!"

"Huh? M-me?" Spike stuttered.

"Yes Spikey, you're our mascot." Rarity smiled at him.

Spike smiled back, puffed out his chest and said heroically, "Then it's my responsibility."

Rainbow Dash bursted out laughing again. "This is too good!"

"I-I find it k-kinda nice to have a mascot." Fluttershy said quietly as she sat next to Twilight.

As the seven of them sat on the train, they got closer to the edge of Equestria. White Tail Woods was the last stop on the trail heading West. The ponies got off and headed out on foot, each carrying only one bag and each bag matched the cutie-mark of each pony. They walked into the undiscovered territory and after a while, found a huge lake. The water glistened as light reflected off of it, the seven looked around the lake as to try and find any sign of a village nearby.

Twilight looked into the water, looking at her reflection, "I'm thinking this is White Mare Lake like the literal lake the the village was named after."

Ellie came up to Twilight looking at her own reflection, "I still can't believe that I turned into a pony…" she stared at herself for a bit before looking up as Rainbow Dash spoke.

"Hey you guys I spot a village over just past these trees over here!" she zoomed over the trees and landed just beyond them. The other six ponies ran through the trees before catching up to Rainbow Dash.

Before them, was a little village that could use a bit of repairing, to put it nicely. Buildings had old and almost falling down. There was no pony in sight, it almost looked like a ghost town. As the seven ponies walked into the village they looked at the houses. In the center of town was a fountain, from the look of it that thing in the village that didn't look damaged.

Fluttershy started shaking, "I don't think I like this village very much. It scary."

"Does anypony even live here?" yelled Rainbow Dash.

Ellie looked around slowly and she spotted a mare that was peeking her head out from a corner of a house that was to the left of the fountain. She approached the pony, who quickly ducked her head back. When Ellie went around the corner, see met face-to-face with a light blue Earth Pony that had a light brown mane that was partially in a braid. She had blue-green eyes and a cutie-mark that was a black book and a black quill. The mare had a saddle on her back that was filled with books.

The blue alicorn looked at the mare and lifted her hoof to her, "Hi, I'm Ellie Pallet." The Pony grabbed her hoof and shook it.

"M-my name is Sia. Sia Quill."

Ellie smiled at Sia, "Do you want to meet my friends? They're by the fountain."

Sia nodded slowly and walked out with Ellie and over to the Fountain. The Mane six turned to Ellie and Sia, "Who's this?" Twilight asked kindly.

"This is Sia Quill." Ellie said, "Sia this is Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Sia looked surprised and started to bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you and your friends, Princess."

Twilight stepped forward to Sia and spoke, "There's no need to bow. Sia, do you live here?"

The blue Earth Pony kept changing her gaze from the ground to Twilight as she nodded slowly, "Yes, I-I do."

"Does anypony else live here?"

"Y-yes. They're out in the fields trying to see if our crops survived."

"Survived?"

"Y-yes, Princess."

"Please call me Twilight. Can you tell me what is happening to your village?"

"It first started with the weather. Random changes between hot and cold, snow and rain. The changes in weather started to kill our crops, then we started to run out of food. That's when our mayor contacted Princess Celestia, she thought that we'd be able to survive if we join Equestria." Sia said as she looked around at the houses, "The weather changes took a toll on our homes, but since we were using our time to try and save the crops we haven't had time to repair them."

"We're here to help." Twilight said with a smile before turning to her friends, "Alright, Rainbow Dash and I will try and fix the weather, Applejack and Pinkie Pie can you help with the crops?"

"Absolutoooolootely!" Pinkie replied happily.

"I reckon we can handle it." Applejack nodded.

"Alright, Rarity and Fluttershy, can you work on repairing the houses?"

Rarity flipped her hair as she spoke, "I'll make them absolutely stunning."

"I could try and get some animals to help us." Fluttershy stated quietly.

Ellie walked up to Twilight, "Hey, Twilight, what should I do?"

Twilight thought for a second before Sia spoke up, "You could help me clean up the library, if you want."

"Sure. I think I can managed that." Ellie smiled.

Twilight began to hover as she spoke, "Alright everypony, to your stations!"

Everyone replied, "Yeah!"


	5. Enter Discord and Luna

The Mane Six began to try and fix the village, executing the areas needed. Twilight and Rainbow Dash tried to move the dark dense grey clouds out of the sky, but they didn't budge. Twilight tried to use magic to move the clouds but to no avail. "How is this possible?" Twilight questioned as she started to look at the clouds closely. Rainbow Dash zipped into the cloud but was pushed back like the cloud was made of rubber.

"I don't know what is going on here, but these clouds ain't moving." Rainbow stated after she regained her balance.

"None of my spells are working either. It's like the Tree of Harmony when it was losing power back in the Everfree Forest." Twilight said as she landed back on the ground.

"And we know who started that." Rainbow Dash grumbled as she rolled her eyes.

I voice appeared out of nowhere, "Oh, you're talking about me." Discord appeared like the Cheshire Cat, first a smile then appeared fully.

Rainbow Dash glared at him like she was about to fight him, "What of it?"

Discord teleported in front of Rainbow Dash and snapped his fingers making rainbow's hair curly, "What indeed. I just received a letter from dear Fluttershy because she needed my help." Rainbow tried to flatten her hair down out of the curls as Discord smiled and teleported next to Twilight, "Something tells me you brought a little runaway into Equestria."

Twilight rolled her eyes, "She's not a runaway. She came through the portal by accident."

"The portal?" Discord laughed, "You mean that little mirror you have in your castle." He teleported away from them, holding up his wrist that held a broken watch. "Look at the time! I really must get going. Ta ta!"

* * *

Sia led Ellie up to the library, which was a little worse for wear, but was still sturdy. They enter the library, hundreds of books lined the shelves. Ellie looked around the room, there was a dome on top of the building, glass hole at the tip letting streaks of light into the building. Sia walked up to a desk and opened the saddle bag before starting to take the books out one at a time with her mouth. Ellie watched, feeling a bit weird about picking stuff up with her teeth.

The alicorn looked around, she got a feeling that someone was watching her. She jumped when Discord teleported next to her. "Ahh!" she screamed, "Who are you?"

Discord faked being shocks, gasped as he placed his lion paw against his chest, "Did Twilight not tell you about me?"

Ellie looked confused, "Well, obviously she didn't tell me, if she did, I wouldn't have been asking." Discord teleported and shrunk down to sit on Ellie's head, next to her horn.

"And here I thought our friendship meant something." He sighed as he rested his elbow on his scaly leg. Ellie tried to shake him off of her, but he held onto her horn. Ellie twitched and her horn started to glow before her magic started to move books around the room.

"Oh no not again.." Ellie's eyes widen as she watched the magic started to move about the room, rearranging everything. Books began to fly across the room, zooming left and right. Sia and Ellie ducked, while Discord transformed back to regular size and flicked Ellie's horn which caused the magic to stop and the books to fall. Ellie frowns, "It happened again…"

Ellie stood up and helped Sia up, "I'm sorry, Sia. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's alright the books needed to be reorganized anyways."

"I still don't know how to control it."

Ellie turns to Discord, "Thank-you for stopping it."

The Draconequus looked surprised by the gesture, but quickly collected himself with a chuckle, "oh, don't mention it." He looked around, "do you happen to know where Fluttershy is?"

"You know Fluttershy?" Ellie questioned slightly but shrugged it off, "Fluttershy is helping Rarity with rebuilding houses."

"Thank-you ever so much," Discord stated with sarcasm coating his words, "By the way, a little birdie told be that a certain Princess of the night is looking for you."

"Princess Twilight?"

Discord laughed, "Oh heavens no, I'm talking about Princess Luna. Princess Celestia's little sister." He raised a hand up to his ear, "It sounds like she's on her way." With that he disappeared leaving Ellie and Sia in the messy library.

The blue alicorn turned to Sia, "I'm sorry again about the mess I caused."

"No worries, and besides I was going to tell you that you should probably go and see what the Princess wants."

"Are you sure? I can stay here a clean up.."

"I'm sure, don't worry about me." Sia stated as she began to pick up stray books that were on the ground.

Ellie smiled, "You're so nice. Thank-you."

Sia smiled back as she watched Ellie leave before going back to the books.

* * *

Ellie ran over to where she thought Twilight was with Rainbow Dash, who the latter inquestion was still trying to fight with the clouds, while Twilight was trying magic again.

"Twilight!" Ellie called out.

"Ellie," Twilight jumped and turned to Ellie, before walking over to her. "I thought you're supposed to help Sia with the library."

"I was, until this hodge-podge creature popped out of nowhere and said somebody called Princess Luna is on her way here to talk to me."

"Okay, the creature that you speak of is Discord. He's a master of chaos that we recently reformed to be good. Princess Luna is our princess that watches over our dreams. Why would she be coming here?" Twilight looked at the ground as she started to think, "I mean I sent her a letter last night after what happened with your magic."

All the ponies in the village lifted their heads up as that heard a horn blow, signally the arrival of the princess. A gold plated chariot was being pulled by bat stallions and Princess Luna sat in the chariot, her hair blowing behind her. She had her back straight and had a serious expression on her face. The chariot landed and Princess Luna stepped down before she started walking towards Ellie having a slight stomp in each step. Ellie looked a little scared as the princess towered over her.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight smiled and gallopped happily over to the princess.

"Hello Twilight." Luna stated with a monotone voice. "Is this the pony you spoke of in your letter last night?"

Twilight nodded, "This is Ellie Pallet."

"Yes. It's nice to finally meet you. Mydnight has told me stuff about you."

"Mydnight? Who's Mydnight?"

Luna looked surprised, "Mydnight is your sister."

"I don't have a sister."

Luna nodded slowly in understanding before looking at Twilight, "Twilight, you mentioned when you came back through the portal that there was another set of the Elements of Harmony, correct?"

Twilight replied, "Yes, it was like there was two of everyone."

"Right, what I'm saying is that there was one pony who was identical to Ellie."

"Another me? Wait, you said 'was', what happened to her?"

"She perished about 20 moons ago."


	6. The Land of Pontopia

"I'm dead?" Ellie gasped.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Luna stated as she started to walk with Ellie and Twilight, "The other you and Mydnight lived together on a floating island called Pontopia, a land full of alicorns. It was a secret island, it's was constantly moving, my sister and I were the only ones who knew of its location." She stopped as she looked at the fountain in the center of the village before continuing, "However, a sickness ravished the Island, Mydnight called it the "Pobonic Plague". Ellie wanted to protect her sister so she taught herself a medicine spell to protect someone from illness, but the spell she learned didn't protect the user. So she managed to get Mydnight off of the island and put her in an old oak tree on the edge of Equestria. She casted a spell on the tree so, Mydnight couldn't follow her. She went back to the island and burned the island to the ground, with her inside one of the houses."

Ellie eyes started to tear up involuntarily as she heard Luna tell the story, "W-what happened to Mydnight?" she struggled to ask.

"Well, my sister and I saw the smoke in the distance and decided to investigate. I got to Pontopia with the intention of trying to save somepony but there was nothing left. I sensed another presence and I followed it. That's where I found Mydnight, still in the tree. I broke the spell and she looked up at me, I think she was expecting her sister but was shocked when she saw me." Luna looked down at the ground, "She took off towards the island, even though she was still a filly, she flapped her wings so hard to get to the island. She went straight to her house….where she found her sister. I ended up taking Mydnight in, so she had a home."

Ellie gasped as a tear rolled down her face, "Can you take me there? To Pontopia?"

Luna turned to face Ellie and reached her hoof up and wiped the tear away, "That's why I came here. Mydnight found the scroll that Twilight sent me and now she went to Pontopia. She won't leave. I thought that.."

"You thought that I could get her to." Ellie looked at Luna seriously before nodding, "I'll do it."

* * *

Luna and Ellie got on the chariot, Ellie waved to Twilight before they left. Ellie was somewhat frightened by heights and she scooted a bit closer to Luna. "Don't worry," the princess said, "You won't fall off, even if you did, I'll get you." Ellie nodded slowly, silently thanking her.

The blue alicorn stepped off of the chariot and stopped before looking at Luna, who stayed. "I'm going to stay here incase Mydnight finds me. The town is just down this road." Luna said as she pointed. Ellie nodded and galloped down the road.

Ellie began to get a feeling of Deja vu, but she shook it off. She arrived at the town and looked around slowly. She walked up to a burned house, which so happened to be her other selves' house. She carefully stepped through the slightly overgrown foliage and burned wood. Stepping into a different part of the house, Ellie stumbled as she saw flash of something. She rebalanced herself, but she saw another flash. This time it was a scene that was playing out before her and that she would follow through.

* * *

The other Ellie sat at a desk using her horn as a light source as she was reading magic spell books, a little alicorn filly that was black with a lime green mane ran up to her and smiled, "Ellie!" she exclaimed, "Let's play!"

"I'm sorry Mydnight. Not right now. I'm so close to figuring this out, but you can play in here if you want."

"Okay!" Mydnight smiled as she played with a ball, patting it around with her hooves.

The other Ellie began to quickly write something down, "Got i-!" Ellie started to cough hard, she covered her mouth with a napkin that she held with her magic. Mydnight rushed to her side, "Big Sister! Are you okay?"

The blue alicorn nodded as she started to stop coughing. She looked at the napkin and her eyes widened as she red splotches on the white cloth, Ellie quickly tried to hide the napkin. "I-I'm fine. Mydnight, we have to go somewhere, okay?"

"Okay!"

Ellie picked Mydnight up and put her on her back before running out of the house. The current Ellie followed in suit.

The other Ellie ran down the road, houses were lit up by torches which guided their path. Ellie stopped in the middle of the road and opened her wings. She looked over and saw into one of the houses where a pony was coughing and laying down in a bed. She narrowed her eyes as she frowned before taking off into the air.

The current Ellie watched her other self take off, she stumbled as the scene skipped ahead and she was now in the forest. She looked around until she saw her other self with Mydnight and walked over the tree that she remembered Princess Luna mentioning. She watched as her otherself put Mydnight into the tree.

"Mydnight you stay here okay?" the other Ellie said as she used her magic to perform the spell on Mydnight.

"Why? Big sister?"

The other Ellie hugged Mydnight tightly, bringing tears to her eyes as she once again used magic to seal the tree. Mydnight frowned as tried to hit the seal, but to no avail. "Big sister! Let me out!"

"I can't. I have to make sure you're safe." She started tears rolling down her cheeks, "you be a good mare okay? Can you do that for big sister? Be good okay?" The other Ellie put her hoof to the opening of the tree, against the seal Mydnight put up her own hoof to her sister's.

"I'll be good."

The blue alicorn smiled weakly, "I love you Mydnight. Always remember, big sister loves you."

Mydnight started to cry, "No Ellie! Don't leave! Please! Big sister!" she cried out as Ellie turned around and flew back towards Pontopia. The current Ellie started crying as she watched the scene unfold. The scene shifted once more back to Pontopia, the other Ellie walked down the road with her head down and tears rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry Mydnight….But I had to….Please forgive me…." she picked her head up and had a serious expression on her face. she ran up to one of the houses and grabbed a torch with her teeth. She began to gallop through the town burning the houses with the torch. Then she ran up to her own house, she ran inside and throws the lit torch into the corner of the room, lighting it on fire. Ellie rushed over to the desk, grabbing her book of spells wrapping it in fur. She lifted a floor board and put the wrapped book inside before replacing the board. She then walked over to her bed before getting curled up and closed her eyes.

* * *

Ellie stumbled back as the flashback finally ended and she was still in the burned house, "What was that?" she wondered. "Wait. The book." She started to look at the floorboards, trying to see which one it was that her other self planted the book. She stepped on the right one, one end popped up and she moved it with her other hoof. Prying open the wooden floorboard, underneath lay the wrapped book which was completely unscathed from the fire. The alicorn picked up the book my the string binding it with her mouth, though it was completely weird for her to do so.

_Now, where are you Mydnight?_ She thought as she exited the house. Ellie walked around until she stumbled upon a graveyard. Deciding to walk in, Ellie walked by many tombstones until she saw a somewhat familiar green and black filly curled up in front of a tombstone. Ellie slowly walked up to her before going to put the book on her back. She walked closer to the filly and spoke softly, "M-Mydnight?"

The filly quickly raised her head at the sound of her voice. She looked directly at her but almost like she was looking through her. "Big sister?"


	7. Brand New Sister

The wind blew softly through the Cemetery, creating a gentle breeze that drifted through the sisters manes. Ellie stood there as she looked at Mydnight, she stepped a bit closer as she felt an invisible pull that tugged her closer. "Luna is looking for you." she stated as she sat down next to the little foal.

Mydnight covered her face and ears with her hooves as he rocked slowly back and forth, repeating, "You're not real.. You're not real.."

"I'm real Mydnight." She frowned when could hear the little filly sniffles. _She's crying._ Ellie felt a powerful force take over her body her, consuming her body like a heavy blanket being draped over her and her eyes became cloudy. "I'm sorry Mydnight. I left you all alone." She spoke softly. _This isn't me. That's not me talking. Wait...This is the other me? _The filly looked up at her, shocked to hear her. A tear rolled down Mydnight's face as she looked at Ellie, "But you see," the past-Ellie continued, "I was already sick, I didn't want you to catch it."

Mydnight stood up quickly, glaring at Ellie as she stomped her front hoof as she was trying to prove her point, "You could've taught me the spell!"

"I couldn't teach you it because you couldn't at the time, you could barely fly let alone cast a spell. Besides, the spell only works on ponies that aren't sick, so, it wouldn't have worked anyways."

Mydnight quickly hugged Ellie, "But big sister, I loved you. I wanted us to stay together." she scrunched up her eyes as she cried softly against her sister.

"I know," Ellie returned the hug, "I'm sorry Mydnight. Now no more crying, Okay? I told you that you needed to be a good girl. I'm not going to be here for very much longer. This Ellie is your new sister."

"But I don't want a new sister, I want _my_ sister!" the little filly frowned as tears glistened at the corn of her eyes and she placed her hooves on Ellie's chest. The real Ellie was trapped inside her own mind for the time being as other Ellie lifted Mydnight's hooves off of her and placed them back on the ground.

"This Ellie needs family, can you promise me one last thing? Promise me that you'll be with Ellie and be there for her? She doesn't have family in this world. She needs you."

"But sister, I need you."

Ellie's eyes started to clear up as the other Ellie left her body, "Take care of her Mydnight. I love you." the spirit of Ellie said as she left the alicorn's body.

Mydnight watched as Ellie blinked a few times as her eyes returned back to normal and tears ran down her face. She whispers under her breath, "I promise."

* * *

Ellie looked around her, glancing at the gravestones slowly, shifting her gaze to the little filly in front of her. Mydnight's head was down, her mane falling over her face and muzzle. The blue alicorn looked around her and found the spell book sitting on the grass, it had fallen during her moment of possession by her other self's ghost. Ellie picked up the book with her teeth, by the string that was binding the book up in the animal skin.

Mydnight looked up and saw Ellie pick up the book and her eyes widen, "Where did you get that? That was big sister's."

"The other me showed me where it was. It was under the floorboards of the house, it was wrapped in a cloth of animal skin of some sort."

"Do you even know what that is? My sister was super smart, you can't read it."

Ellie placed the book on her back once again before turning towards, "If me and her are the same pers-uh, I mean-pony, then I shouldn't have a problem if it's in a code or not. Come on, we need to go back to Luna, she's very worried about you." The mare started to walking away as Mydnight just watched, the little filly looked back at her sister's tombstone and cracked a small smile before rushing to catch up to Ellie.

The two ponies walked back to where Luna was currently still sitting in the chariot, looking off into the distance. Ellie Couched, signaling the princess of their return. The alicorn princess stepped off the chariot and the two younger ponies bowed their heads to the princess. Luna stepped in front of Mydnight who looked shyly up the princess, she raised an eyebrow in response.

"I'm sorry I ran away Luna!" the little filly exclaimed as she got up and hugged the princess, "I just really wanted my sister back!"

Luna moved to place her hoof under Mydnight's chin and lifted it to look her in the eyes. "I know how you feel little one. I was feeling the same way when I transformed into Nightmare Moon and got sealed in the moon. I missed my sister terribly, but maybe you get a second chance with her." She looked up at Ellie and Mydnight looked also. The blue alicorn looked a little confused. "Ellie I know that this may be a bit much for you but maybe would you be Mydnight sister?"

Ellie was shocked, she never had a sister back in her world, so just to take on one is sort of sudden. Mydnight walked over to Ellie and looked up at her. "Please Ellie?"

She could help but smile at the filly, she nodded slowly before speaking, "Alright twerp, I gave. I'll be your sister." Mydnight's smile grew wide before hugging Ellie tight.

Luna smiled as she turned to the chariot, "we must get going, it's almost sunset and I must return to Canterlot to raise the moon. And Mydnight needs to head to bed. I'm guessing you would like to return to White Mare Lake then Ellie."

Ellie nodded as she got onto the chariot after Mydnight, "Twilight and the others are probably wondering where I am." Luna only nodded as she signaled the bat ponies to take off and head towards White Mare Lake.

* * *

After arriving, Ellie said her goodbye to the princess and Mydnight and watched them leave in the sky. Mydnight sat on the back to the chariot and watched as she left Ellie behind and waved. Ellie waved back with a smile on her face until the chariot disappeared from view. By now the sun was setting down and it appeared as if everypony was already asleep. She was completely lost, it's not like the ponies here have cellphone like back in Ellie's world. She had no idea where to find the others, but as she walked along the quiet darkening streets she failed to notice the figure creeping up behind her...


	8. The Darkness that Looms Over Us

_About 3 moons ago. _

Steps echo through the halls of the palace as hooves collide with stone. The hooves that belonged to that pony were a deep purple and were sturdy, he had bat wings and a curved horn on his head. His hair was slicked back as and wore a large necklace that had an amethyst in the center, a gift from his late mother.

Large gold-colored doors swung open as the bat pony approached them, leading straight to a throne room where the queen currently sat on her throne. The purple pony walked up to the queen before bowing and speaking softly, "It's always pleasant to meet with you, my queen."

"Cut the chitchat Heleno. You contacted me. What do you want?" the queen spoke loudly.

Heleno gasped playfully, like he was mocking her. "I've come to notice that you've been having some trouble with getting food for your subjects." As he spoke he walked around the room, teleporting around before appearing next to the queen's throne and leaning his elbow on it as he rubbed his hoof on his chest as if to polish it and continued, "Maybe I could be of assistance. I have some _abilities_ that could aid us in taking what is rightfully ours."

The Queen raised an eyebrow and looked intrigued, "I'm listening."

"What if I told you I have the ability to control the weather, cloudy, rain, or shine, anything. I can control them all. We can take over one city that near them and they'll come running to help, leaving their precious country unprotected. There's also a way for me to make the elements be on our side." Heleno grinned evilly. "We could be so powerful, not even the Alicorn Sisters could stop us. So, what do you say my queen, how about teaming up with me?"

"This is no easy feat, I couldn't even defeat them with all the power I had. How do you expect them to conform?"

"A potion of multiple herbs, mixed correctly, they can do wonders on the mind."

The queen straightened up in her seat as she looked down at Heleno, "Alright, if you succeed i will grant you one request of your choosing." she turned to glare at him, "but if you fail I will banish you to a wasteland."

Heleno gulped, but bowed in acceptance. "I look forward to working with you Queen Chrysalis." He turned to leave, but stopped when the Queen called out to him.

"What city should we start with?"

He turned his head to face the queen. "White Mare Lake."


	9. The Missing Pony

Ellie looked around the dismal streets as the sun finished setting and the town was dark. She managed to get to the fountain in the center of town without getting lost to her relief. She walked over to the fountain to look at her reflection, looking over her pony appearance. _I miss my earrings and my hands. _She thought with a sigh. Ellie jumped when she heard something scurry behind her. Quickly, she looked behind her to find nothing there, when she turned back around she was greeted with pink right in her face.

"AHH!" she yelled as she jumped back away, landing on her rump.

"What's with the screaming for? I noticed that you came back when I saw Princess Luna show up again and I wanted to meet up with you since I know you don't really know your way around yet and we didn't tell you where we were saying so I wanted to make sure you found us okay!" Pinkie smiled brightly as she spoke quickly.

Ellie relaxed a bit, "You didn't have to sneak up on me like that though." Her horn started to glow once more and her magic started to lift Pinkie up in the air.

"Ooo, Floaty!" Pinkie said happily, obviously liking the sudden weightlessness. Ellie, however, was scared, crouched down and tried to cover her horn with her hooves in an attempt to stop her magic, but to no avail.

"Stop it! Stupid horn!" Meanwhile that magic started to get more hectic as Pinkie started to fly around, to her delight and trying to act like a superpony. Lights in the houses around them flickered on as the magic started to get more powerful and obtaining more objects. Ellie's eyes widened in horror as her magic began to get out of control. She looked around to try and find Twilight but she was nowhere to be found, so she ran. She ran into the forest where she thought she couldn't hurt anypony. As she left the town, her magic stopped and everything instantly dropped to the ground, including Pinkie Pie. Ellie ran deep into the forest and stumbled upon a tree. The tree she could remember from her other selves' memories that this was the tree that she put Mydnight in moons ago. She sighed and crawled into the tree and curled up before closing her eyes.

* * *

After Pinkie dropped to the ground she called out to Ellie but she was no longer in town. Rushing back to the house that herself and the girls were staying at, she turned on the lights much to the groaning that ensued when the ponies were blinded by the light. "Wake up everypony! Ellie's gone!" Twilight sat up from her sleeping bag and rubbed her eyes from tiredness.

"What are you talking about Pinkie?"

"Ellie's gone! She ran away from me after her magic started up and lifted me and a whole bunch of stuff up into the air!" Pinkie yelled as she grabbed Twilight and got right up and into her face. She backed away from the princess to sit in front of her on her sleeping bag. Twilight rubbed her eyes as she spoke, "What do you mean she's gone?"

Using exaggerated hoof gestures as the pink earth pony spoke quickly, "She ran away, we have to go find her. She could be in trouble. We have to save her Twilight!" Pinkie grabbed Twilight and shook her shoulders back and forth as she continued, "She's in terrible danger! We're her friends we have to go find her!" With Pinkie's outburst the other four ponies also sat up and watched the pink Earth pony bounce around.

Applejack raised an eyebrow as she spoke, "How in the hay will we find her? This town is on the very edge of Equestria, nopony has adventured out this far. We don't even know what's out there, and it's dark out we can't even see our hooves in front of her face."

Rarity used her magic to lift her eye mask up and over her horn as she turned to everypony before speaking, "Applejack is right. How could we find Ellie if we might just end up lost ourselves? I hate to suggest this but we might have to leave her until morning. I'm sure she found a safe place to stay." Everypony nodded except Pinkie, who still looked concerned.

"Pinkie, Rarity and Applejack are right, it's too dangerous right now. We'll go and look for her tomorrow morning. So I suggest you try and get some sleep." Twilight stated as she used her magic to turn off the light once more. Pinkie went over to her sleeping bag as everyone laid back down and went to sleep. She frown as she stared at the end of her sleeping bag, contemplating over the uneasiness that washes over her as she remembers Ellie's tears as she ran away. Pinkie looked changed to a look of determination as she decided upon sneaking out and looking for Ellie herself.

After she knew for sure that everypony was asleep, she crept over to her bag that was hanging up by the door and strapped it onto her back. She went over to her sleeping bag and rolled it up to place it onto her back also. She looked over to the bag that was Ellie's that she gave her when she first arrived. "Ellie, I will find you." she whispered to herself as she snuck out of the cottage and into the dead of night, running straight into the forest.

* * *

Pinkie walked around the dark forest, slightly rethinking her decision. As she looked at the trees and muttering a song under her breath, "I once was a little filly and the sun going down… The darkness and the shadows they would always make me frown…" The pink pony's head turned quickly as she heard the sound of branch cracking, like someone was following her.

Pinkie decided to walking a bit quicker in her search, but didn't notice the bright yellow eyes that peered at her from the shadows.

_Try to ignore it,_ she told herself as traveled deeper into the forest. Pinkie stumbled upon a small hut that appeared to be a bit run down. Smoke could be scene rising from the makeshift house, so Pinkie figured someone has to live there. She smiled thinking that she could ask if they've seen Ellie passby. The pony galloped to the house and knocked on the door, no answer. She knocked again, same response. She checked to see if the door was locked which it wasn't and she went inside.

"Hello?" she questioned. "I'm sorry if I disturb you, but I'm looking for someone and I think she may have passed by here." Pinkie walked further into the house as a shadow sneaked into the house right behind the pink Earth Pony, closing the door silently. She looked around and jumped when she began to hear a low growl coming from behind her. Slowing turning around to face the growl. She jumps back as a wolf lunges at her. A loud scream could be heard from Pinkie.


	10. Howl in the Night

**Author's note: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. There has been some issues with my college and I haven't had time to continue on this story. But i'm trying my best to write new chapters.**

**I drew a scene from this chapter and it's on Deviantart now. Here's the link if you want to see it:**

** art/Ellie-Pinkie-Raindrop-Scene-from-Chapter-10-622708270**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ellie jumped as she heard a scream that was some distance away, she lifted her head and looked around trying to think where the sound was coming from. Once again she heard a shout and she climbed out of the tree and onto the grass floor of the forest to look around her. She began to run towards to where she thought the sound came from. Carefully trying to dodge through trees as she reached the clearing with the house, Ellie looked around cautiously and walked to the front of the house.

* * *

Pinkie squeezed her eyes shut as her back collided with the wood floor of the house, expecting pain from an incoming attack but nothing came. She cracked open one of her eyes and was met with a stern glare as a wolf stood over her. The wolf was multi-colored with white, pink and purple, she was not a normal wolf, she had wings that were neatly folded to her sides.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she growled, baring her sharp teeth.

Pinkie managed to scoot her out from under to wolf and runs through the house yelling, "Wolf! It's a wolf!" As she runs around she knocks over a table and chairs.

The wolf sits down on the wood flooring and watches the pink Earth Pony run through the house, rolling her eyes. "What are you doing? Nevermind, leave my house. I just want to be left alone."

Pinkie skidded to a stop before she looked straight at the wolf, "I'm looking for my friend, she's blue, an alicorn, bright red hair, and has a paint palette and paintbrush as a cutie mark. Right here." She points to her own flank, showing the wolf her own triple balloon cutie mark before continuing, "I wanted to know if she came through here."

"They only one that is stupid enough to come through here is you little pony. Didn't anyone tell you not to go into the woods at night?"

"Maybe like 5 ponies…" Pinkie trailed off, her eyes suddenly finding the floor interesting.

The wolf stood up as she rolled her eyes once more before picking up the knocked over table and chairs as well as the basket that was sitting on the table. "No pony comes around these parts, so LEAVE!" she growled at the pink horse, who didn't flinch, she only giggled.

"No need to be a party pooper, silly!" Pinkie zips closer to the wolf, holding out her hoof. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie."

The wolf turns away, "I'm irritated."

"Irritated?" She giggles, "That's a weird name, but hi Irritated!"

The wolf sighs, "That's not my name."

"Then what is it?" Pinkie smiles big at the wolf.

"It's Raindrop."

The pink Earth Pony trots around Raindrop happily, "Heeellloo Raindrop! I've never seen a pony like you before."

Raindrop rolls her eyes as she starts to clean up the mess Pinkie made. "There hadn't been a pony like me before. I'm not a pony."

"You've got to be, you have Pegasus wings."

"My mother was a pegasus."

"That's so cool!"

"Not from my perspective."

They were interrupted by a loud knocking at the door. Raindrop sighed heavily as she stalked towards the door, "What now?" she groaned. She opens the door to find Ellie standing on her front step trying to catch her breath. The night was rather cool as they can see Ellie's breath with each exhale. Pinkie Pie smiles big when she sees Ellie and rushes towards her. She pushes past Raindrop who falls to the ground, startled by Pinkie's actions. Ellie yelps as she is suddenly tackled by the pink pony.

"AHH!" Ellie cries out, her back colliding with the grass and dirt below her.

"Ellie! I'm so glad you're alright!" Pinkie exclaims as she pushes her forehead against Ellie's, but being mindful of her horn. The pink Earth Pony stares into Ellie's eyes, "Do you realize how long I've been looking for you?!"

Ellie starts to get up, gently pushing Pinkie off of her. "I ran into the woods so I wouldn't hurt anyone." She brushes the dirt and dust off of herself.

Pinkie began to run quickly around Ellie excitedly, "But I was worried! So I went to the girls and told them you ran off. Twilight told me that we'd look tomorrow morning, but I couldn't sleep knowing that my friend was in a dark forest all alone and sad. That would go against my very nature! So I had to know you were safe." Pinkie once again tackled Ellie in a bone-crushing hug.

"We're f-friends?" Ellie questioned more to herself than anyone. Reluctantly, she returned Pinkie's hug. Ellie pulled away from Pinkie to look at the Raindrop who was just getting up from the floor after Pinkie knocked her over. "Are you alright?" she asked the wolf pony.

"What does it matter to you?" She snapped back.

"Geez, I was just asking. You don't have to be rude."

"Don't see what I am?"

"Yeah, your point?" Ellie countered.

"I'm a wolf. I hunt your kind."

"If you were going to hurt us, you would've done it by now." Ellie started to walk towards Raindrop, stopping just in front of her. "I personally don't care what you are, the species you are doesn't determine the type of person you are. Heck, I'm not even a pony."

"You could've fooled me."

Pinkie suddenly appeared in between Ellie and Raindrop, "Yup, Ellie here came through a magical portal back in Ponyville. She just looks like a pony because of magic changing her so she fits in."

Raindrop scoffed, "Yeah, at least you fit in."

Ellie raises an eyebrow before looking more intently at the house. The wood was cracking, holes beginning to appear in the siding. It seemed like either Raindrop had be neglecting housekeeping or this house was already run down when she started to live here and she didn't know how fix it.

"The Ponies of White Mare Lake didn't accept you…"

Raindrop turned away from Ellie and Pinkie Pie, stepping back into the run down home. Ellie stared at Raindrop as she walked away before suddenly speaking up.

"How about you come stay with us?"

Raindrop stopped suddenly before looking back to Ellie, her eyes wide in shock, "What?"

Ellie smiled, "How about coming to stay with us? I guarantee that you'll be accepted with us and we could convince the other ponyfolk to accept you too. If you keep living here, nothing's going to change. Come with us and we can show you that the world isn't as bad as you think it is." Raindrop turned completely to face Ellie, her eyes filled with hope but to cover up her feelings she shrugs it off.

"I g-guess it couldn't hurt."


End file.
